Sponsored by Pictures
by Bouken-Kaze
Summary: A day in the life of Suigetsu and Sasuke. -SuiSasu, mpreg-


Late September seemed to be a great time to have a baby. _Or,_ Suigetsu thought, lying on the grass of the hill in front of his, _about to have one. _Uchiha Sasuke was about to have a baby boy -- granted, the baby wasn't his, but Suigetsu was the only father figure that poor unborn Shiro would ever have. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, putting his arms behind his head. It was sunny out, and the blue sky was littered with clouds. The leaves on the one tree on the hill were green mixed in with sparing amounts of brown and orange, yet there were very few laying on the ground. It wasn't even that cool outside yet; it was in the high eighties, and all in all, it was very pleasant.

"There you are." Sasuke said, walking -- more or less waddling -- over to Suigetsu. He cradled his eight months pregnant stomach, eyes lided. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He lowered himself onto the ground, sitting next to Suigetsu. He let out a small grunt when he hit the earth, letting his legs out.

Suigetsu blinked and looked over at him, violet eyes lidded. "Oh... hey." He let out a snort of amusement, flicking his gaze upwards towards him. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much." He sighed, eyes lidding. "Just wasting time." He sighed, grunting as he laid back down. He turned and looked at Suigetsu, smilling lightly. "...And now I'm here."

The bluenette gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's, smiling as he did so. When he pulled back, his eyes were still lidded, and he looked up at the sky, still on his back. He merely looked up at the sky. The clouds, fluffy and white, looked like marshmallows to him. Well, one of them looked like the veil one would find on some forms of wedding dresses. The _other _ones reminded him of marshmallows. Pointing up to them, he looked over at Sasuke. "The clouds look like marshmallows, today," he remarked lightly. "But one of them looks like a wedding dress' veil."

Sasuke raised a brow, looking up. "...Hn. Look at that." He smirked some, his head moving to rest on Suigetsu's shoulder. "I guess it does." He paused, getting lost in thought. A wedding veil, huh? What in the world was Suigetsu hinting at? He closed his eyes, letting out a small breath. He looked back up at the clouds, looking at the veil shaped one. "Did you know," He started, "That in Mythology, there were seven muses? One of them was Polyhymia; She was the muse of Choral Poetry -- Er, song, basically." He paused. "Her symbol was a veil." He knew Suigetsu didn't know that, but he still felt like sharing.

Suigetsu thought for a moment, then nodded in approval. Sure, he didn't know nor _care _much about mythology, but the more you know, right? He turned his head slightly to look at Sasuke as best as he could. He vaguely wondered why exactly Sasuke knew that, but he shook his head and smiled lightly. "You know too much, you know that?"

Sasuke snorted, gaze drifting down some. "Is that a bad thing?" His face flushed over some, eyes closing again. "The thought of marshmallows make me tired. I think because they seem soft."

Suigetsu smiled, closing his eyes happily. After a moment, he pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "I gotta ask you something, 'kay... ?" The sight of seeing that wedding veil cloud had made him wonder about something. Something that, if Sasuke said 'yes', would be very important.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking upwards at where he assumed Suigetsu was. "What's that?" He asked, smilling lightly.

Suigetsu pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at the sixteen-year-old. "... I'm being serious when I'm saying this, okay... ?" Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he closed his eyes and let it out. Looking down at Sasuke, then flushing and looking away, he asked, "When the time comes... will... will you marry me?"

Sasuke blinked at Suigetsu, eyes considerably wide. "What?" He was taken aback at that -- He hadn't expected that sort of question. He sat up slowly, looking at Suigetsu. His eyes lided and grew somewhat hazy. "Suigetsu..." He swallowed, unsure what to say. "Of course, Suigetsu; A million times yes, but..." He cast the ground a sideways glance, bitting his lip. "If you want my honest, honest opinion..." He trailed off, looking back up at the bluenette. "With the type of life I think I'm going to have, I don't think that I'll live past the age of twenty."

The short burst of relief he felt at hearing the answer of yes was shattered and broken into a million pieces when Sasuke voiced his second statement. Eyebrows furrowing and eyes widening, he frowned and looked at Sasuke, pushing himself up off of the ground roughly. "T... type of life... ?" He asked, voice suddenly growing quiet.

Sasuke looked up at Suigetsu, suddenly very afraid he might do something to hurt him. "Suigetsu, please," He said, gripping the fabric of his pants tightly, "I-...t-type of life..." He repeated, his bottom jaw trembling some. "Yes. Because of what I'm trying to accomplish."

Itachi. He should have known. Looking at him with a look that perfectly mixed together hurt, sadness, and anger, he shook his head slowly. Every bit of his body language expressed hurt, except for his eyes -- they were glazed over and steely with anger. He tried for a few seconds to say something; nothing but air came out. After a moment, he managed to choke out a sentence. "So you're going to abandon your son?! And me?" He was in total denial; he couldn't believe Sasuke had just said what he did.

"No, thats not-" He stopped realizing that, most likely, nothing he would say would calm Suigetsu down. He still had to try and calm him down. "Suigetsu, listen to me," He begged, trying to stand. "I am in no way shape or form..." He winced when he fell back on his rear end, frowning, "Going to abandon you _or _Shiro. But...but you can't expect me to just drop my goal just like that because I'm starting a family." He protested, "It's not fair."

"But... but still!" He bit his lip, opening his mouth to say something again before shutting it. A moment of awkward silence passed before Suigetsu bowed his head, biting his lip. "... but... " He sighed. "If you die... "

Sasuke let out a broken sigh, bitting his lip hard. "...Please don't be mad." He said, face flushed over. "I didn't mean to make you upset, Suigetsu. I just-...I'm being honest. I don't want to die, and I'm trying to look at this realistically-" He stopped himself. He was going to have to say things that would make Suigetsu happy. "Look, I'm not looking at things rationally. I'll be tooo busy in the next few years raising Shiro and being with you to give Itachi a second thought." He forced a smiled on his face, tilting his head. "I'm not going to die, alright?"

Suigetsu sighed and nodded limply, sighing and closing his eyes. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he looked over at him, face hidden behind his blue bangs. "You say that. But it's not what you're thinking. Not at all."

Sasuke frowned, wincing. "..." His jaw trembled, and he looked down. "That might be so," He started, "But I am thinking this:" He looked back at Suigetsu, "Raising a child and keeping a lover is more than enough to keep me -- happily, mind you -- busy over the next few years. And maybe having that responsibility will give me a change of heart." He said, looking sad.

Suigetsu took in a deep breath, then sighed, feeling somewhat sick to his stomach. He wiped his face with his hand, for no particular reason at all other than that he felt like it. Sighing again, he nodded stiffly and undrew his knees, refusing to look at the brunette. That statement had pissed him off. Sasuke planned to _die _in the next four years? He'd be leaving behind a preschooler, who in turn would be left behind with a single father. Suigetsu really didn't feel like being a single father at the age of twenty-two. Then, the thought that Shiro might die, or _he _might even die, and his breathing quickened for a moment before he realized that nothing of the sort was going to happen, and he calmed down, avoiding a panic attack.

"I don't plan on dying." Sasuke said, almsot reading his mind. "And I certainly don't plan on leaving either of you behind. That is the last thing on this earth I would do." He looked over at Suigetsu, wanting the bluenette to return the look. "I just think that because of what I want to do, I might die." He paused, feeling like he wanted to cry. "...You know that I would do anything for you, Anything to make you happy." He said, almost desperatly, "But letting go of my goal is _hard,_ Suigetsu. You have got to understand that!" He said, voice breaking.

"I'm just pissed because I don't like hearing it!" The sound of his yell reverberated across the entire hillside, sending birds flying from the trees and even a few ripples on the lake. Whipping his head towards Sasuke, eyes filled with hurt, he said in a pained whisper, "I can't lose somebody again. Not again." He _looked _like he was about to cry. "I already lost her. Don't do this to me, Sasuke... "

Sasuke jumped when he yelled; He didn't expect an outburst. His hormones made him a tad more upset than normal, and more argueable then he would be normally. He shook his head, eyes lided. "Suigetsu, I promise you," He said, leaning forward. "I will live for _you._" His lips trembled, and his eyes teared some, "I promise you that I will live for you and I _will_ marry you. Please believe me when I say that."

Suigetsu, ready to argue again, sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing. "... o-okay." He took in a large sniff, then sighed, undrawing his knees and sitting normally, looking over at the brunette. "I... I believe you. And I trust... " He stopped, his voice breaking. Focusing on a spot on Sasuke's blue t-shirt, he continued. "And I trust you. And... and I respect your... your... your decision." He continued studying the boy's shirt, looking less sad -- but not by much.

"...Suigetsu," Sasuke said sadly, reaching out to touch his cheek, "Please don't-...don't be upset."

Suigetsu shook his head, closing his eyes. "I... I get it, Sasuke. I get that your priority even before Shiro came along was killing Itachi... so... I get that you're not going to drop it. For a while, sure, but not entirely." He opened his eyes, looking at him. "I get that you want revenge, because what he did to you was... it was horrible." He paused. "I get it, and I'm not... not really that upset anymore. But... but still, I'm telling you this right now: if you die... I'll forgive you. Because I'll know that you didn't die to purposely hurt me."

Sasuke bit his lip, looking down. He looked tired and sad, eyes still teary. "You don't look happy." He said softly. "I mean-...I don't think you're happy. But, if..." He was overwhelmed, looking desperatly at Suigetsu. Small tears had run down his cheeks, his lips trembling. "I-...I'll change for you." He said, voice breaking. "I...I can change my mind. Don't-...Please, don't be angry with me."

Suigetsu blinked, eyes widening at Sasuke's change in voice. "... S-...Sasuke, wait... you don't have to change for me!" He exclaimed, his entire body losing the tension it had gained in the past few minutes. "You don't, and I don't know what makes you think you have to!" Grabbing the brunette's shoulders, he shook his head while looking at him. "Yeah, I'm upset, but I'm not _that _upset! I mean, I've known about this since the month I met you! I shouldn't be reacting this way, and I should have figured out about this, right? So... so you don't have to change, I do! I do, okay?" He replied, panic setting in.

Sasuke swallowed, nodding weakly. "O-...Okay, Suigetsu." He said weakly, trembling. "I'm sorry, I just...I got scared." He looked down, not wanting Suigetsu to see him crying.

Suigetsu bit his lip, looking down at the ground. He busied himself with a blade of grass. "... if you were afraid I was gonna leave you, that's... that's not it." He looked back up at Sasuke, eyes lidding and a sad smile coming onto his face. "Not at all, 'kay?"

Sasuke nodded, his hands gaving come to cover his face. "Mmh." He said, swallowing. "Kay." His shaky voice was muffled by his hands, and he slowly pulled them back. "Now I've gone and made Shiro upset." He sniffed, now craddling his stomach. He pet the top lovingly, trying to get his son to calm down.

All of the anger Suigetsu had been feeling had basically disspated; he looked at Sasuke sadly. He didn't like seeing him like this -- crying and weak. He knew Sasuke didn't like it, and he now knew their unborn baby didn't like it much either. He frowned slightly.

"You're okay, Shiro." Sasuke consouled, patting his stomach. "I-...Mommy was just a bit scared." He said softly, "So you can calm down." He sniffed, feeling a headache forming.

Suigetsu gently set a hand beside Sasuke's, smiling lightly. "Daddy and Mommy are here now, 'kay... ? No reason to be scared... "

Sasuke looked up at Suigetsu, and swallowed hard. He sniffed, wipping his nose with his sleeve. "Suigetsu?" He asked. "Why...why are you still with me?" He asked, brows furrowed just so.

Suigetsu blinked and looked at the shorter boy. "... why... why am I still with you?" He looked down at the ground, chuckling. "Sasuke, that's... that's a dumb question to ask." Gently cupping his cheek with his free hand, he smiled at him. "I'm still with you because I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

Sasuke stared simply at Suigetsu, eyes lided. "...Suigetsu." He said, jaw trembling. He reached forward, embracing him tightly.

Suigetsu blinked when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, and he flushed over some. "... " Gently wrapping his arms around Sasuke, he rested his head on top of his. "... if that's your way of saying sorry, I accept... "

"..." Sasuke's grip tightened on Suigetsu, shaking lightly. "...You shouldn't." He said, sniffing. "Because I'm not worth you." He started, "I'm not worth having you at all -- Not after this. I make it sound like my goals come before you and Shiro, which is a complete and utter lie."

Suigetsu blinked, then buried his face in Sasuke's hair. "I forgive you. For anything and everything you might do to me, I accept."

Sasuke's jaw trembled for a while, and his eyes grew hazy. He frowned deeply and, after holding it in for lord knows how long, began crying. At first it was a soft cry, something to let the tears out; But it slowly ecalated to something more, and it ended up that the Uchiha was sobbing into the bluenette's chest, clinging to him like a lost child. He let everything out that he'd been holding in for the past few _years _even, letting everything out he'd been holding in.

And so the two just sat there, Suigetsu letting Sasuke cry on him and Sasuke sobbing like a baby, while marshmallow-shaped clouds floated above them.


End file.
